batmanthebraveandtheboldfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome the Outsiders!
Welcome the Outsiders! is the seventy-second episode of Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Air Date March 10, 2012 Teaser Takes place between The Super-Batman of Planet X! and The Power of Shazam!, where Black Lightning and Katana gain new outfits after the Outsiders helped Batman stop the Riddler from using a weapon known as "The Box" to gain intelligence (via using Black Lightning's anger lightning to increase it), later between The Siege of Starro!, Part 2 and Requiem for a Scarlet Speedster!, where Batman, Black Lightning and Metamorpho are rescued by Katana, Geo-Force and Halo from Baron Bedlam and Dr. Jace. Main Plot Black Lightning is forced to lead the Outsiders well under Batman's orders, only to learn another encounter with Slug, as he introduces to his master, Darkseid, as they have to destroy Equinox's 6th fractual on New Genesis. Trivia *It is revealed that Slug served under Darkseid. *The teaser takes place sometime before "The Power of Shazam!", where Black Lightning and Katana gained their outfits, before "Requiem for a Scarlet Speedster!", and recruited Geo-Force and Halo. *Black Lightning's origin: Jefferson Pierce was 13 years old, his father was killed by the 100, which caused him to run away, and grow up in Suicide Slum in Metropolis, where at age 16, he stole an Electric Power Belt, which contains electric powers, and caused him to go on a rampage, and then was stopped by Superman. And then he met Katana and Metamorpho. *Katana's origin: Tatsu Yamashiro was orphaned when her parents were shot by the Wasabi Mob, and she was taken in by Master Takahiro, and was trained, and accidently revealed that he was was also the guardian of a one of a kind 14th century Muramasa katana sword, which caused Takeo to find it, and he killed Takahiro, and Tatsu became by the name, Katana after finally gaining her revenge, she never spoken a word again, so she won't blurt out secrets, and met Black Lightning and Metamorpho. *Metamorpho's origin: Rex Mason was an 18 year old graduate, and was asked by Simon Stagg, father of his girlfriend, Sapphire, to find out about Orb of Ra, which had fallen in Ancient Egypt. And Rex was tricked by Java, left for dead, but is revealed to be alive, and realizes he was a monster, he was running around for a cure, and then met Black Lightning and Katana. *Geo-Force: Brion Markov first assumed the role of Geo-Force when his native country, Markovia, was invaded by the forces of the marauder Baron Bedlam. Brion's father, King Viktor, was killed in this conflict, and Brion's older brother, Gregor, ascended the throne of Markovia. In an attempt to save his country, Brion was instilled with his powers by the scientific discoveries of Dr. Helga Jace. Dr. Jace originally intended to give super-powers to both Brion and his older brother, Gregor, but Gregor openly scoffed at Dr. Jace's researches. During the invasion, Brion also encountered the costumed adventurers Batman, Metamorpho, Black Lightning, Katana, and Halo. After the invasion was repelled, Brion decided to travel to America to learn how to use his powers under the tutelage of the Batman. together he and the others made up the costumed super-team known as the Outsiders.Brion Markov's country, Markovia, was invaded by Baron Bedlam. *Halo: Halo is a gestalt of a human body and an "Aurakle", an energy-being resembling a sphere of iridescent color. When sociopath Violet Harper was murdered by Syonide, an operative of The 100 and Tobias Whale, the Aurakle, who had been observing her out of curiosity, was sucked into the newly-vacant body, which it found itself animating. The shock of death-and-resurrection induced a profound amnesia in the new combined entity. As such, she was a complete innocent who was discovered by Batman who recruits her for the Outsiders. *Looker: Emily Briggs was a mousy bank teller who lived a quiet life with her husband in Gotham City. That all changed when she was kidnapped by people from the underground civilization known as Abyssia. The Outsiders set out to rescue Emily. After a battle with the people of Abyssia, Emily's heritage was revealed to her and as Halley's Comet passed by the Earth, Emily underwent a metahuman transformation, as well as becoming more conventionally attractive. After leaving Abyssia to its people, Emily returned with the Outsiders and an astonished husband. She soon took on the name "Lia" as well as a more confident, yet self-centered, personality. Emily's first outing as Looker occurred after the Outsiders had been captured by the Masters of Disaster. After defeating the Masters of Disaster, she freed the Outsiders and was welcomed into their ranks. Her first tenure with the Outsiders showed how much the mousy Emily Briggs had changed, as she became obsessed with her beauty, something that usually created some tension between her and Katana. The tension was only heightened with the budding friendship between Looker and Halo, where the more free-spirited Looker was in sharp contrast with Halo's stricter legal guardian, Katana. Quotes *Black Lightning: We sure acted like outsiders, because of Slug! *HighFather: Sleeze used that name and manipulations because of his mentor Granny Goodness. *Batman: We all underestimated Darksied. *HighFather: War can be very devastating, but also very influential. *Darksied: it appears Sleeze has failed us! It is time to take action. Cast *Diedrich Bader as Batman *Bumper Robinson as Black Lightning *Vvyan Pham as Katana *Scott Menville as Metamorpho *Hunter Parrish as Geo-Force *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Halo *Dwight Schultz as Baron Bedlam *John Michael Higgins as Riddler *Mary Elizebeth McGlynn as Looker *Yuri Lowenthal as Mr. Miracle *Diane DeLano as Big Barda *Rick D. Wasserman as Orion *Lisa Ortiz as Beautiful Dreamer *J.B. Blanc as Big Bear *Jason Spisak as Mark Moonrider *Ahmed Best as Vykin the Black *Jeff Bennett as Serifan *Leonard Nemoy as Highfather *Dee Bradley Baker as Metron/Desaad/Spectrumonster *Ogie Banks as Earl Clifford *Roger Rose as Superman *Paul Nakauchi as Master Takahiro/Takeo *James Sie as Mr. Yamashiro *Ming Na as Mrs. Yamashiro *Sumalee Montano as Sapphire Stagg *Michael Leon-Wooley as Darkseid/Kalibak *Pat Carrol as Granny Goodness *Oded Fehr as Equinox *Robin Atkin Downes as Kobra *Phil LaMarr as Zebra-Man *Stephen Root as Planet Master *Serena Irwin as Lady Clayface *Kyle Hybert as Simon Stagg *James Horan as Java Category:Episodes Category:Fanmade Episodes